


The Prank

by Henlo_henlo1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Angst, I Don't Even Know, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Panic, Sad Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henlo_henlo1/pseuds/Henlo_henlo1
Summary: This is literally my version of what happened after The Prank in Year 5.I wrote this a couple months ago and forgot about it and couldn't be bothered to finish it so sorry for that.





	The Prank

**Author's Note:**

> I havent really planned where this is going yet so don't attack me I was just reading another fanfiction and an idea hit me so now I'm here. Hope you like!  
> ✨✨✨✨✨

_James sprinted down the entrance to the Shrieking Shack, hoping and praying to God's he didn't believe in that he wasn't too late. When he spotted Snape, he was just opening the trapdoor to get in, so James ran and tackled him to the ground and stopping him from opening the door while doing so. Snape shoved him off and got up,as much as he could anyway. "Potter? Th- that was a werewolf... I knew it! Lupin's a werewolf! ...you... you tried to kill me..." James, having sprinted the whole way there, was still lying on the ground panting. "Wasn't.... Kill.... You.... Just.... Sirius.... I.... Didn't know." "Didn't know. Whatever." Snape turned and left, and James lay there trying to catch his breath for a bit then left._

When James got back to dinner, he didn't even look at Sirius and went to the other end of the table. He ate his food, then got up and left. Sirius followed him. Sirius never realised how fast James walks, because as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw the entrance to the common room closing. When he finally made it, James was making his way up to bed. "OI! Where are you going? And why're ya Ignoring me?" "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you almost got someone KILLED?" "Ah come on mate, it was just a joke." "Ha ha. So funny that you almost got someone killed, landed yourself in azkaban, and not to mention how Remus would have felt!" Sirius' face fell at that. "But of course you didn't think of that." They didn't notice how long they were there, and Professor Mcgonagal came in. (No one else had gone in because Peter was sat at the door warning people that James and Sirius were arguing so no one dared go in. "Why are you all still outside?" "Sorry professor mcgonagal but James and Sirius are arguing and you just don't get in THEIR way when their fighting with each other.) "Is everything alright boys?" "Fine." They both said and James ran upstairs and went straight to bed just to ignore Sirius. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be highly appreciated!  
> ✨✨✨✨


End file.
